Shadow Death
by Celestial Wolves
Summary: A girl born in the 18th century. Powers to control what some think are all things evil. The girl has a story. She has a reason she is still alive after a century or two. She has a dark side, and a light side. Come on a journey with her. Set during Season 1, uses some episodes, but mostly an AU.
1. Freaky Girl freakier than the Bat

**A/N Hey guys if you like this story check out my others, review, and/ or follow me on Twitter Writer4evermore . For story updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Freaky Girl. Freakier than the Bat. **

_Batcave, Gotham City_

_September 18, 2011_

__Flash speed into the Batcave.

"Bats you gotta help me!" He cried. Batman could hear; even sitting at Batwave that the man was agitated and maybe even scared.

Flash continued talking when Batman didn't yell at him he took it as a sign to continue. He started talking speedster " 'sfreaky;evenmorethanyou!Shehasbeeninawarehousefor twodaysandwon' ."* He said in all one breath.

"Flash. Slower." Batman was gruff. He had only managed to catch the words help, girl, two days, not eating, and freaky.

Flash took a deep breath. "We found a freaky girl in Centeral. We brought her to a warehouse. She's been there for two days and hasn't eaten anything or drank anything and she hasn't uttered one word yet. Just sat and looked at Wally and I. We need you to help get her to eat and talk." Flash told the Bat. Batman spun around in his chair curious.

"Where." It was a demand.

"West side of Centeral. Meet you there?" Batman grunted and Flash sped off. Batman headed to the Zeta tube in the Batcave typing in the coordinates to the East side of Centeral.

* * *

"So where is this girl?" Batman asked Flash getting there soon after him.

"How'd you get here faster than me?" Flash questioned. Batman turned the Batglare on the Scarlet Speedster.

"Sorry. Sorry. She's over in that one." Flash pointed to one of the warehouses. Batman decided to check out what this girl was like before he went in.

Kid Flash was trying to get the bound shadow haired girl to eat. Kneeling in front of her pleading. She was staring ahead blankly not reacting. But almost as soon Batman was at the skylight in the roof she looked up intently staring at him even though Batman knew she could not see him.

Batman glanced away for a moment to look at Flash who was finally up on the roof with him. He turned back with Barry when they heard Wally freaking out. Flash raced down from the roof and through the front door as Batman jumped in through the skylight. Wally continued to freak.

"She just kind of melted. I looked away for a millisecond and she was gone!" Wally was hysterical. They hear a voice suddenly from the darkest corner of the warehouse.

"Bruce Wayne. Alter ego solemn Batman protected of Gotham. Parents killed in Crime Alley by a man named Joe Chill. Partner Robin AKA Dick Grayson. Lost parents in a freak trapeze accident. Both black hair. Batman 6 foot Caucasian."

Flash and Kid Flash gaped at the girl. First she hadn't eaten, drank or talked in two days and had been bind. Now she was talking and out of her bonds, giving away almost all of Batman's secrets. Batman was shocked but managed to keep a closed jaw and straight face.

"How do you know all that?" He asked she stepped a little out of the shadows.

"I am a girl who can see ghosts, raise the dead, talk with the deceased, become the shadows, I create fear in every heart I touch" for emphasis she slipped into the shadows effortlessly reappearing a moment later. "I am the never dying girl who knows everything about death." She declared finishing still sticking to the shadows in the moon lit warehouse.

"You can't die?" Batman asked truly curious. He had never encountered a girl quite like her.

"Winter of '99 bullet to the head. Woke up summer of '00. Autumn of '01 stab to the head woke up spring of '02. Cannot die." She replied bluntly not caring she was giving up her secrets. Batman studied the girl closely. Flash and Kid Flash backed off seeing as Batman was getting much more information out of her than they had.

"Who was your family, and why will you talk to me, but not Flash and why won't you eat?" Batman asked. "Must be more specific." Batman was sure he had hit a little sore spot on the family. Whenever you found some kid roaming streets though you usually had problems.

"Who is or was your family." Batman was a little impatient now. "Nobody important. They have been dead for sometime now." The girl narrowed her eyes body tensing only enough for Bruce to notice. As soon as the girl narrowed her eyes Kid Flash and Flash were out of there.

The girl and Bruce had a glare down. Bruce turned up the Batglare waiting for the girl to turn away. She never did. Batman was impressed; the girl had more guts than the Justice League and a spine.

"Your name and why you talk to me but not Flash." Batman continued to interrogate her. "Vanna Sonsini. You remind me of someone." Bruce noticed her answers kept getting shorter and shorter.

"Why didn't you eat anything for two days while you were here."

"Sustenance is rarely of use in my body. One meal may last me weeks. I mostly eat for flavor and after I am injured." Bruce was actually starting to be weirded out by this girl. She as she said was the girl who could never die it seemed like.

"How did you get your powers." The girl relaxed before Vanna or whatever her real name was slipped through the shadows Bruce saw a glimmer of liquid on her face. She reappeared looking cool, calm, and collected. "That's a long story now. Not for tonight. You have to go." Vanna was about to leave.

"I have all the time in the world." Bruce replied to her. She snorted; Bruce didn't think that was possible for the girl. "No I have all the time in the world. You have a foster son with a nightmare. Tonight in Gotham. East Gotham bay ware house thirteen." With that she departed slipping though the shadows to Gotham and Bruce got an incoming message from Alfred just that moment.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the first chapter of this story. Hope you like it! If you do please review. I love when people do, and please give me some story ideas. I have the first few chapters done, but I want to know what the people like.**

*** Bats there is this girl we found in Centeral. She's freaky; even more than you! She has been in a warehouse for two days and wont talk or eat anything. I need you to help me get her to eat and talk!**


	2. They make great companions!

**A/N: I was listening to 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons all while writing this. Recommend listening to it while reading this. PS I'm so bored. I was writing this in Social and English. Totally zoning out on the teachers. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: They make great companions!**

_East Bay, Gotham City_

_September 11, 2010_

_22:20 EDT_

"So who is this person that set the place and time we were going meet? He seems special if he can set the place instead of the ever controlling Batman." Robin asked jokingly at his mentor.

"A girl who you will meet soon." Batman replied.

"A girl?" Robin was skeptical.

The Dynamic Duo grappled to the roof. "What are we waiting for?" Robin was impatient.

"Me." The girl stepped out of the shadows startling Robin.

But Batman knew her powers.

"Wha... How... How did you do that?" Robin gapped.

"Would you like the speech I gave your mentor yesterday?" Vanna asked dryly.

"The speech..." Robin was confused.

She sighed, and repeated what she had said yesterday. "I am a girl who can see ghosts, raise the dead, talk with the deceased, become the shadows, I create fear in every heart I touch, I am the never dying girl who knows everything about death. I know your parents died in a freak trapezeing accident. You were adopted by Bruce Wayne; Batman. Your secret identity is Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Black hair, blue eyes. Best friends with Wally West AKA Kid Flash and Barbara Gordon. Very smart. Mathematician. Skipped a couple grades. 13. Born December 1." Vanna stopped and cocked her head.

"Your parents say they love you, it's not your fault about what happened, and they are proud of you." Vanna told a shell shocked Batman and Robin.

"Did... Did they say anything else? Are they here?" Robin asked trembling.

"No they didn't say anything else; but they looked happy. There not here anymore they just left for the other side. I can bring them back for a few moments so you talk to them. But we may want to go somewhere more private." Vanna was softening a little.

Batman stayed silent the entire time. Then he jumped off the roof into the Batmobile.

The two followed. "To the Batcave?" Robin asked jumping in the passenger side. Batman nodded.

"Shouldn't we blindfold her?" Robin was referring to the girl in the backseat. "I already know where it is and my name is Vanna." Vanna sounded a little annoyed.

Batman smirked. They sounded like siblings.

The group sped to the Batcave.

Vanna jumped out and walked around like she already knew the place. She probably did.

"Sooooo Vanna." Robin stretched.

Vanna had been walking around checking out stuff, after Dick said that though she froze.

Batman and Robin were to far away to hear, but they could see her rapidly speaking under her breath. Then she started walking again and snapped her fingers. "Turn around." She told the two. They turned around Robin domino mask off, Batman's cowl down. Both gasped. Yes even Batman.

Robin ran to the spirits of his parents.

Unlike you would think the ghosts had color and felt solid. They could even hug Dick.

Vanna continued to walk around the cave tuning out the two males talking with their deceased parents.

Then Robin asked the dreaded question. "Hey V why don't you bring back your family?"

Vanna stayed turned around so the heroes couldn't see the water pooling in the corner of her eyes. "They are the only spirits that are blocked from me. The only that refuse to leave the other side." Her voice stayed strong and clear, but Dick obviously had felt the air around the girl change.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "It's fine there gone now like all the moved on should be. Now hurry. After this your parents won't come back again they are only here for a few more moments and then they can't come back again." Robin hurried back to his parents.

Vanna hadn't heard Batman stop talking once since she had brought his parents back. Even if it was for a short time. Vanna had know about the Justice League ever since they had formed, so she knew that nobody had probably seen his side of him.

**_Recognized Black Canary one three_**

**_Green Arrow zero eight_**

Vanna freaked out and slid into the shadows watching the Zeta tube.

From the flashing light emerged Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance.

"Hey Bats you here?" The couple walked over to where Robin and Batman were Vanna following them carefully.

"Bats who are those people?" Oliver asked at that moment the spirits said goodbye and departed leaving with no trace left behind.

"Holy Lord almighty did those people just disappear!" Ollies eyes widened. Dinah freaked; being a heroine you see a lot but that was plain creepy.

"Were they a new hologram program you are working on?" Oliver knowing Bruce he was sure there was a logical explanation for the disappearing people.

Vanna stepped out of the shadows. The deepest of black cloaks on with the hood drawn.

The shadows seemed to be attracted to the girl Dinah noticed. 'It looks like the shadows are trying to eat her.' Ollie thought.

"No," she said her voice full of bitterness. "they were not holograms" Vanna spit. "They were spirits."

"Aren't ghosts suppose to be all white and creepy?" Ollie asked.

"They were not ghosts they were spirits. Ghosts are stuck on this side because of something or someone. Spirits have passes to the other side and are much harder to make appear or come back. And, no ghosts are not suppose to be white. They are full color. Some idiots decided to show fake spirits like that. Spirits are not creepy at all they make very good companions!" Vanna growled at Ollie. GA flinched very visibly.

"Bats your new kid is scarier than you!" Ollie laughed nervously.

Vanna narrowed her eyes farther, but didn't say anything.

"She's not my kid nor is she my protege yet." Batman replied.

GA and Batman went off somewhere with him asking "Yet?!"

Dinah approached Vanna. Being the psychologist she was she had to figure out what this girl was about.

"So what's your name sweetie?" Black Canary asked.

Robin was standing nearby pondering how Vanna was going to react to her approach.

"Shadow Death." She told Dinah sharply.

"How old are you?" Dinah asked the basic questions.

"Older than you imagine." Vanna replied.

"What's your powers? Bats obviously thinks your special or you wouldn't be roaming the Batcave." Dinah was digging deeper now.

"None of your business Dinah Lance, Black Canary. Blond hair, blue eyes. Thinks herself as a mother to Roy Harper and Artemis Crock. Dating Oliver 'Ollie' Queen also known as Green Arrow." Vanna now known as Shadow Death stood there body masked by her cloak glaring.

Dinah was kind of freaked out by how this 'Shadow Death' knew everything about her, made Ollie flinch, apparently raised the dead, had shadows trying to eat her, and was creepier than the Bat.

Robin on the other hand was not so creeped out by Vanna's proclamation as she had done it with him too.

"Vanna just answer her questions truthfully or I will do it for you." Dick threatened.

"After all I did." Vanna growled.

"Hey you did it by your own free will." Robin smirked.

"I'm done with you." Vanna told him and leaped at Dick who was typing on the Batwave.

Dinah watched as Dick and 'Vanna' sparred. Vanna was using moves that Dinah had never seen before.

Bruce and Ollie walked in and didn't react to the two teens fighting.

To Ollie it looked like Robin had the upper hand. Dinah and Batman knew better. Vanna was toying with Dick, and he was starting to slow were as Vanna didn't look the slightest bit tired nor had she broken a sweat.

"How long have they been at this?" Ollie looked over at Dinah. "Almost since you two left," Dinah checked her watch.

"So about 38 minutes." Dinah looked at Bruce who was studying Vanna very carefully, frowning.

"Stop. This is an unnecessary fight." Batman commanded.

Vanna stopped with her cloak still on her head. Dick put his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"Vanna remove the cloak." Bruce commanded.

Vanna looked at him face neutral eyes narrowed almost challenging him to do something about it.

"Now." Bruce said in a voice that clicked in Vanna's brain as the one her father had used often when he was mad at her. She continued to glare at Bruce but slipped her hood down. As she did the cloak dispersed and the shadows streaked back to where they had stolen them from. Bruce noticed that her hair had changed a little. Instead if being totally black it had a bit of purple at the ends, like the night sky had attached itself to her hair.

Dinah's eyes darted over Vanna taking her in. Ollie gapped. "I've... I've seen you before somewhere." He said aloud. Vanna's bare feet flexed. The rest of her body didn't give anything away though.

"Vanna tell them your powers." Bruce tones down his voice a bit.

"Why?" The group noticed Vanna loved to question authority.

"Because firstly I say so, secondly they are part of the Justice League, thirdly they need to know your powers." Bruce was back to the tone Vanna had listened to before.

Dick was silently laughing in his brain at how Bruce was using his commanding father voice and it was the only one Vanna listened to.

"Fine here's the speech. I am the girl who can see ghosts, raise the dead, talk with the deceased, become the shadows, I create fear in every heart I touch, I am the never dying girl who knows everything about death." Vanna was getting sick of that speech real fast.

Ollie raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Need a visual?" Vanna asked.

She didn't wait for an answer. She stole the shadows of the adults. Crafted them for a couple moments and threw them at Dick, Bruce, Ollie, and Dinah. She showed them the times she used her powers.

The shadows finally thinned and ran back down there body to become regular shadows again. "So you said something about 'never dying'." Dinah looked at Vanna.

"Got shot in the head. Woke up some time later." Vanna gave them the short run down.

"If you don't mind I will be leaving now." Vanna told the four people in the room. She turned around to leave.

"Vanna stop." She turned to look at Bruce.

"Would you like to be adopted and have a place to stay?" Bruce asked. Vanna just looked at him for a moment then asked "Why would you do that?" She was still closed off to people.

"Because you can't stay outside in Gotham during the night or join the Team if you don't live with a guardian." Bruce told her.

"Fine." She replied.

"Go upstairs then and get some dinner if you need some and I'll help find you a room in a moment." Vanna walked to the elevator not asking where it was.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys sorry if the people were a little OOC. Anyways follow me on Twitter Writer4evermore**


	3. Get surprised much anymore?

**Chapter: Get surprised much anymore?**

_Wayne Manor, Gotham City_

_September 11, 2010_

_23:47 EDT_

When Alfred saw a black haired 5 foot 4 bare foot ragged looking girl in his kitchen Alfred could truly say he was startled. Which rarely happened now. "Hi." She didn't turn around, choosing to continue to rummage for food.

Vanna came out with cheese and an apple. "Who are you may I ask?" Alfred questioned.

Bruce slipped in silently. "Alfred this is Vanna Sonsini. I plan to adopt her." Bruce told his butler.

Vanna swallowed finishing off her apple. "This way Vanna." Bruce waved for her to follow.

Vanna decided not to be difficult for her new guardian and followed him.

* * *

**A/N Short chapter I know but I'm doing a double update today.**


	4. Family Tree

**Chapter: Family Tree**

_Wayne Manor, Gotham City_

_October 13, 2010_

_14:00 EDT_

The adoption process took almost a full month before Vanna, Dick, Bruce and Bruce's lawyers finally managed to convince Gotham's adoption agency to let him adopt Vanna even though she didn't have any family left.

Bruce told Vanna that the agency just didn't like Bruce and tried to make life hard for him.

During the past month Vanna had opened up a little to Bruce and Alfred, she opened the most to Dick though. Bruce was puzzled to why, but was determined to find out.

Bruce got his stroke of luck the day after he officially had adopted Vanna, Dick ran into the manor with a history book in hand. "I think I know who Vanna really is!" Dick exclaimed charging at Bruce flipping through the book.

He shoved the open book at Bruce's face. In the black and white picture was a family. A dark haired teenage boy. A dark haired man with a moustache, a light haired strict looking woman and finally an eleven year old white blonde haired girl.

All of the people in the photo weren't smiling, but they all looked happy. All, but one. The young girl looked mad and confined.

"Dick when was this taken?" Bruce asked his ward.

"In 1897." Bruce's mind whirled. "That means Vanna has been fourteen years old since 1899." He said aloud barely believing it himself.

The father and son didn't notice Vanna lurking at the top of the staircase listening in on there conversation.

"Bruce look at the bottom of the page." Dick pointed out to him. Bruce looked where Dick's finger was pointing. It read.

_From top left to bottom right. Victor Vespucci, Marie Vespucci with their son Richard Vespucci born August 23, 1883 and their daughter Victoria Vespucci born December 1, 1885._

"Flip the page." Dick instructed. He did.

Bruce saw a house that had exploded leaving debris everywhere. Before Bruce could read the page Vanna stepped down from her hiding place in a turquoise knee length empire waist dress for the party tonight. She recited the words from the history book.

"Our town learned that Victor Vespucci was a mad scientist after his house exploded from a chemical reaction from a test, and his entire family died. They assumed that the chemical blew up near poor little outcast Victoria blowing her body to smithereens. That was their explanation." Vanna stopped in front of Dick and her guardian.

"And the truth?" Bruce asked critically.

"Truth was the dormant meta genes in my body were activated by the explosion. I didn't cause it, but rather my snobby mother whom was poking her nose where it didn't belong. I ran away from town and returned a couple months later. The townspeople because I was still alive; they assumed that I was a witch since there was always something weird with the Vespucci girl that acted like a boy. So they caught me and burned me at the stake. I escaped from them that night. That winter someone shot me in the head. I woke up in 2000 in a field. The entire world had changed around me and I had to learn the rules and guidelines of the new world."

Dick had to point out the obvious. "Your hair. It was white in the photo and now it's black." Vanna rolled her eyes. "Ya Richard after getting it burned off it grew back black." Bruce went next with a sensible question. "Do you like Vanna or Victoria?" He asked. "Vanna." The girl was blunt. "Nice dress." Dick hadn't seen it before. "It's for the party tonight." Vanna was again blunt. "If you don't mind I'm going back to my room." Vanna turned heel and walked up the staircase to her room near Dick and Bruce's rooms.

* * *

**A/N So in the next couple of chapters is the party scene. If you want quotes and updates about my stories follow me on Twitter Writer4evermore**

**And the review button is always your friend. I would love to know what you think so please please please review. **

_**Vanna:**_** "I really don't care if you review or not she just wants you to review, because she doesnt have enough confidence in herself, and writing my story." **

_**Me: "HEY! That is so not true. Liar!" **_


	5. New Family

**A/N Hey guys your going to have to bare with me today right now this is a filler chapter, but I promise a real chapter is coming sooner than you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Family**

_Wayne Manor, Gotham City_

_October 13, 2010_

_18:59 EDT_

Bruce rapped on Vanna's door.

It was 6:59pm and it was almost time for the party.

When Vanna didn't answer Bruce unlocked the door and walked in.

He wasn't to sure about what was going to be waiting.

What he found was Vanna sitting in the middle of a bleached room with colors and shadows swimming around her occasionally forming pictures. Bruce coughed slightly letting his daughter know he was there. She whipped her head to face him the colors racing back to there places painting the room again.

"Hey V it's almost time for the party. Need any help finishing anything?" Bruce asked.

"Yes just one thing." Vanna told him.

She got up and faced Bruce pointing to her loose ribbon ends.

Bruce had seen his father do this for mother and knew what to do.

"How tight?" Bruce asked his daughter softly.

Vanna had been stiff when Bruce had walked in now she was loosening.

"Pull until I say." Vanna replied. Bruce could hear a slight crack in the girls voice.

He pulled the ribbon until it was fairly tight than tied it in a bow.

"You could have done it tighter." Vanna said.

"Then you wouldn't have had enough room to breathe." Bruce spun Vanna around to face him, then hugged the normally emotionless girl who was grabbing his suits undershirt crying into it.

"Want to talk about it?" Bruce asked the previously crying girl.

"We were talking about my family today..." Bruce hugged her tighter telling her to continue. "And I was thinking about them. Mostly my older brother Rick. My dad didn't really care for me, and him. He cared more for his experiments. My mother always wanted me to be the girly girl I was not. Rick was the only one who really cared for me. When people called me hurt me at school, he would go and beat them up and hold me close that night sometimes even sleeping with me. He was the only one who cared!"

That set off a fresh round of tears.

Bruce crouched down to Vanna's face, hands on her shoulders.

"Hey you have a new family now. A new brother. Who can't replace Rick, but will be glad to be your brother. A butler who can be like a grandparent granted one you can order around, and if you accept me a new father who cares deeply for you even if you've only been here a month." Bruce leaned forward and hugged Vanna tight. She gripped him back calmed down.

"Please don't tell Dick or Alfred about this." Vanna whispered to her new father.

"I won't." Bruce promised.

"Thanks... Dad." Vanna whispered the end lower still. Bruce had barely caught the last word. The two unhooked.

"Now how about we get you cleaned up and go to the party to greet the guests." Bruce lead Vanna to the attached bathroom.

* * *

**A/N Thanks everyone reading! I love getting reviews, and it would be awesome to hear your feedback about this story. If you want to know more, or get quotes from Vanna follow me on Twitter at Writer4evermore or again!**

**PS Today is a double update.**


	6. Paparazzi, People, and a Party

**Chapter 6: Paparazzi, People, and a Party **

_North Gotham City _

_October 13, 2010_

_19:13 EDT_

Dick, Bruce, and the newly cleaned up Vanna stepped out of the limo Alfred had driven them there in.

Bruce looked sexy in his navy blue suit, Dick looked handsome in his black one, and Vanna; well Vanna was just Vanna.

She had her turquoise dress on but since the crying incident she had used the shadows to create a perfect smoky eye and had smeared on some ruby lipstick that went great with her hair and strikingly similar to her dress turquoise eyes.

They got out and were bombarded by camera flashes and questions.

" a few words..." "Bruce why did..." "Could you..." "Will you..."

They all drowned out one another.

Normally the paparazzi would frighten such a new member to high society, but Vanna took it in stride. She kept her head high, staring straight ahead not giving them the time of day following Bruce and Dick into the rented building.

Vanna had next to no time before she was attacked by a person in the party.

Unluckily for the woman Vanna had a very firm unmoving stance even in two inch heels, the woman ended up bouncing off Vanna.

She jumped back up.

"How dare you take my Brucie away from me." The woman hissed at Vanna.

People were starting to look. Vanna stared coolly at the woman. Bruce stepped in between the two of them.

It was clear Bruce did not know this woman. Vanna pushed in front of Bruce ready to give the woman a piece of her mind.

"Does Bruce even know you? Because it does not look like it. Is Bruce even dating you? I do not think so. Does Bruce care about you? It does not look like it. So lady you have no reason to accuse me of stealing Bruce. Also I am not stealing him. He decided to adopt me. It is not like my adopted father is going to marry me nor am I going to have sex with him. So back off!" Vanna keeping her cool, but growling the last part.

The crowd gasped as Vanna so coolly threw the words around that she had. It would have been comical if it wasn't so serious.

The other woman with red hair laughed mockingly.

"Does not. I am. Do not. It is. You've got a damn funny way of talking. When were you born in the 16th century or something?" The woman laughed again.

Vanna only had time to think 'The 18th actually.' Before the woman tried to punch Vanna.

Keyword 'tried'.

Vanna with lightning speed blocked her punch with her forearm then proceeded to grab the woman's fist and twist.

The woman screamed. Vanna stopped twisting and released her. She fell to the ground.

Bruce called security to take the woman away, and left guiding Vanna somewhere private.

"Vanna that was brave of you, and I'm proud you stood up for yourself, but next time for the love of god please please please let me handle it. Otherwise people might think something is happening." Bruce asked Vanna.

"Okay Bruce." She told him. Bruce smiled. Vanna didn't.

"Oh come on. We can't go out to the cameras with frowns. Now smile gloomy girl." Vanna smiled laughing at what Bruce had said. Because it was true.

She was very gloomy. She would have to work on that.

Bruce saw the smile and lead her out to the party. Dick found Vanna as Bruce went around socializing before a speech then dinner.

"Hey V. Want to come meet some friends of mine?" Dick held out the crook of his elbow. Vanna took it.

Dick lead his sister to a group of teenage boys and girls.

"Hey guys. This is Vanna my new sister." Dick told them.

Vanna locked eyes with someone across the circle.

"Wallace West." She said staring at him.

"Creepy shadow girl. Now known as Vanna." Wally said.

"You know Batwatch?" A blonde girl in a green dress asked.

"Yes Artemis Crock I do." Vanna arched an eyebrow at the blonde, who seemed a little startled by Vanna knowing her name.

Roy glanced at Dick.

"Long story. I'll tell you tomorrow at the mountain." Dick told them. That was a good enough explanation for them. The group started socializing until Bruce worked his way over to his wards and tore them away from there new in Vanna's case friends.

"Ready to look pretty and just stand?" Dick whispered in Vanna's ear. Vanna whispered back in Dicks ear.

"I was born in the century that started 'girls are meant to be seen not heard'. Remember?" Dick smiled.

* * *

The party wasn't going to end anytime soon Vanna noticed.

Dick and Bruce had been dancing with her. Currently she was walking around the garden of the rented place with Dick.

A reporter ran to catch up with the pair.

"Hello , Miss..." She was waiting for Vanna's last name. That was something Bruce had kept under wraps. She didn't care if people got her last name or not so she said "Sonsini."

" would you mind if I grabbed a short interview with the two wards of Bruce Wayne. By the way my names Cat Grant." The reporter said.

Vanna glanced up at Dick and Cat scribbled a note.

"Sure." Dick replied not all too enthusiastic.

Cat motioned to a near by bench. Dick, Vanna and Cat all sat down.

"So Vanna.. Can I call you that," she got a nod from Vanna "what happened to your parents how did Bruce find you?" Cat asked the question the public was dying to know.

Dick answered for Vanna. "Sorry but Bruce doesn't want us talking about that." Cat glanced at Vanna to look at her face.

Vanna caught on fast. "I don't like to talk about the past." Vanna added a sniffle for press. Cat nodded still scribbling.

"How come you reacted the way you did to that woman who attacked you Vanna?" Cat asked.

Vanna felt Dicks arm muscles shift and knew he found that question disrespectful, but she didn't mind lying to Cat.

"I was angry anyone would say that. Because as I said I am not stealing Bruce he decided to adopt me. I also find it extremely rude how woman whom he doesn't even know are getting possessive of him. I also do not appreciate it when people are trying to bowl with me as a pin." Vanna added in a slight joke. Cat smiled.

"So what's it like living with Bruce Wayne. Anything juicy the public would like to know?" Cat asked.

"Living with Bruce is..." Vanna paused trying to think if the right word. "posh. Many things are expensive, but Bruce always makes time for Dick and I. For anything juicy. I don't think this is juicy, but Bruce likes to run." With that Dick and Vanna got up and left.

"You handled that well." Dick said with Vanna hanging of his arm.

"Why did you tell Cat, that Bruce likes running?" Dick asked. Vanna snorted.

"You know how many woman fawn over him and want to do everything the way he would like it to get a chance with him. Well lets get the public off their lazy butts and make them run, so they think Bruce will be more attracted to them." Dick laughed throwing his head hand.

"Smart. Very smart. You're going to have to tell Bruce about that one." Cat ran up behind them panting. "Wait I have one more question." Cat started. "Are the two of you together?" Dick answered firmly. "No we are brother and sister. We're not dating so please do not write otherwise." Dick lead Vanna away to the party that was wrapping up.

Bruce waved his wards over. He was standing in a group talking to a couple of other men. "Vanna come meet my friends." Bruce said. Vanna and Dick walked over untangling from one another.

"Vanna meet Oliver Queen," A blonde haired man with a goatee stuck out his hand. Vanna knew him already but she knew this was for public image.

Vanna shook his hand firmly, crushing his fingers still mad at him. The archer barely managed not to flinch. "Dinah Lance his girlfriend," Dinah just nodded. "Barry Allen, and Commissioner Jim Gordon." Barry nodded his head also and Jim stuck his hand out for a handshake. Vanna shook his hand being gentle this time. "Nice to meet you Commissioner." Vanna said pleasantly. Jim nodded.

"I hope you are okay after that attack. You handled the situation well considering." Bruce groaned. "Don't encourage her." The Commissioner laughed. "That's what Barbara would have done in your position Vanna," on an after note he added. "Have you meet my daughter?" Vanna nodded

"Feisty red head." Vanna tried to let out a yawn inconspicuously, Bruce noticed though. "Sorry guys, but we better wrap this up its time for bed." Bruce apologized shaking each man and Dinah's hand. While Bruce wrapped up the stragglers, Dick lead Vanna out to the limo Alfred had waiting. Bruce slipped into the vehicle as Vanna fell asleep.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Gotham City_

_October 13, 2010_

_22:47 EDT_

Alfred parked just outside the mansion doors. Dick got out yawning, but managed to stay awake somehow. Bruce climbed out with Vanna in his arms. Bruce looked down at Vanna. 'She looks so much more peaceful when she is sleeping not the closed up girl she is when she's awake.' Bruce thought. Dick decided to say something else.

"Wow she doesn't look pretty when she sleeps does she?" Bruce just shook his head. "Up to bed Richard." Bruce told his son. "What about patrol?" Dicks eyes widened for a slip second. "I'm going alone tonight. You need sleep. Now up to bed." Bruce's tone left no room for debate.


	7. Famous last words

**A/N Just so everyone knows beforehand this is a very graphic chapter, has lots if blood and all round grossness. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Famous last words**

_October 14, 2010_

_9:00 EDT _

**_Recognized Batman zero two_**

**_Robin B zero one_**

**_Authorized Guest A zero three_**

Batman appeared and spoke to the computer. "Computer recognize Shadow Death B zero eight." The computer saved the data. Stepping out of the zeta beams at the same time was Robin and the new girl.

She was deep almost black purple halter neck shirt with black corset ties in the front and back. Black spandex pants, black leather 1/2 inch heel boots that went a couple inches above the knee. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves, and a mask.

Her mask was unusual to say the least. It was the regular domino mask, but from the inside corner near her nose she had half crescents ending on the cheek in the middle of the space between her ear and eye.

Wally was the first to get too the zeta beams munching on his latest snack. The rest of the team quickly followed. "Hey babe how are you?" Wally asked Vanna flirtatiously.

"Wallace West I am older than I look. I have had much better boys and men alike approach me before. I do not appreciate your trying to flirt with me." Wally's jaw dropped he wanted to know how she knew his secret identity in costume. Artemis smiled "You're going to fit in fine with me." Robin snickered behind his glove.

Roy was at the mountain visiting and came up behind Robin. "Least your not the youngest on the team anymore." He told Robin. Robin continued to cackle. Vanna looked very offended by what Roy had said.

"Roy Harper, I was born before your parents even were. I am not the youngest as much as I look it!" Vanna glared at him. Roy flinched. "Tell 'em how old you actually are!" Robin cackled to his sister. "I am one hundred and twenty five Earth years old. I physically look like I am fourteen." Vanna said coolly crossing her arms.

Wally's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he had been flirting with someone who could have been his great grandmother. Artemis looked shocked along with Roy. M'gaan didn't seem shock, Connor looked indifferent, Kaldur seemed to be contemplating what Shadow Death had said.

Roy as rude as ever asked her bluntly. "So what are your powers or skills if your name is Shadow Death?" Vanna sighed and said something under her breath that sounded strangely like. "Four."

Vanna pointed to Roy and said. "Do you want to see and talk to your parents?" Roy nodded uncertain of what was happening. "Well they want to talk to you too." Vanna just snapped her fingers this time and they appeared. Vanna's hair tinted purple for a moment. Roy looked a lot like his parents getting looks from both of them. The team other than Robin looked shocked. Robin just looked at her. She could see what the look meant.

"Your parents were spirits pulled from the other side. Roy's were still ghosts stuck here." Vanna explained to the boy. He nodded. Wally glanced back at Vanna. "So Shadow Death got any other powers? Like the freaky shadow movey thingy." Wally said pointedly. This got the team to look back at Vanna. Including Roy after he said bye to his parents and they departed for the other side.

"Freaky shadow movey thingy?" Artemis asked Wally sceptically. "Ya show them Shadow." Wally said. "Which type of freaky shadow thing?" She asked Wally and Robin. "Just show us all your powers." Connor was sick of all the questions. Vanna pursed her lips. "Everyone close your eyes and Robin count to one on my mark..." The team closed there eyes. Vanna nodded to Robin. "One."

The team opened there eyes and Shadow was gone. "That's not much of a power disappearing like a bat. So what." Artemis said coolly. Vanna popped up behind Artemis tapped her back then disappeared before she could turn around. Artemis yelped. "Where did she go. And who tapped me!" The team faced the way Artemis was.

"Over here." Shadow told the group. Robin smirked as they turned. Shadow disappeared as they looked. To them it looked like she turned to smoke.

Shadow appeared behind Wally. She tapped him and said "I'll be taking that." Shadow reappeared in front of the group taking Wally and all the others shadows with her. She began swirling them around Vanna sent a one small orb of shadows at each of them. The orbs encased her teammates faces showing them their worst fears.

Little did Vanna or Dick know, but the founders of the Justice League were sitting watching Vanna show the team her powers. The founders were startled by this new girl and how indifferent and uncaring about safety she seemed. Flash and GA were still dwelling on the fact Vanna could have been there grandmother. Batman was sitting bad smirking internally at the reactions of both his team and the younger team.

Vanna withdrew her orbs keeping the shadows with her. Once the team recovered from their fears they were looking at Vanna in a different way. Vanna wasn't done yet though. Shadow bleached the room of colour and formed it into a large knife. The team figured out what she was doing to late.

Vanna stabbed herself deep in the chest. The team gasped expecting her to fall to the floor and die. Shadow stayed standing and continued to twist the knife in her chest. They heard the squish of her heart and lung being ripped open. The team couldn't look away. The just kept watching her waiting for her to die already.

* * *

_Watchtower_

_October 14, 2010_

_9:23 EDT_

Wonderwoman, and Dinah had gasped when Shadow bleached the room and plunged the knife into her heart. Dinah had to run out of the room for a bathroom when Shadow started twisting; Superman, GA, and Flash all had to look away when she started twisting. Flash screamed at Batman. "Does Vanna have a death wish or is she just crazy!"

Not much grossed out or scared superheroes, but this one girl was managing to. Wonderwoman just murmured. "She's defying Hades. How is that possible? That is not possible. She's going to die soon I know it." Batman held up a finger for them to wait. Vanna tugged the knife out causing a slurping noise. She dropped the knife causing the black blood on it to splash on the white floor. Her chest had her black blood cascading down her onto the floor. Vanna raised her hands like a voodoo witch to the shadows above her reaching to them. The flow stopped. Her blood acted like the shadows did too. Every drop of the shadow like blood flew backwards into her open chest. The shadows flew into her chest closing the wound and repairing the damage inside. Vanna waited completely still for a minute and slowly breathed out.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading if you got to the end. Please review. I would love to know what you thought about this chapter, to get quotes, and chapter updates follow me on Twitter at Writer4evermore or look for TheNewBatgirl. Again THANKS!**


	8. Superstitious

**Chapter 8: ****Superstitious**

_October 14, 2010_

_9:29 EDT_

Shadow slowly breathed out. When she breathed out you couldn't hear it but you could defiantly see it. The shadows which had gone into her body slowly seeped out her mouth and nose back into there place on the team and cave. Wally looked down at his costume in disgust after Shadow finished.

"Eww I'm wearing something that went in someone's body." He sped off to his room to change. Vanna smiled demonic like after.

"Are you a demon like Etrigan?" Kaldur asked. Vanna didn't get to answer.

**_Recognized Superman zero one_**

**_Batman zero two_**

Superman and Batman walked to the living room kitchen area. Wally sped in in a fresh Kid Flash uniform. Batman smirked at Shadow. She remained stony faced.

"Team the League wants to see you up in the Watchtower." Superman was looking specifically at Vanna.

"Why." Shadow looked at the man of steel. Batman frowned at this.

"Some of the league founders believe you are a demon like Kaldur thinks." Batman told the girl. Shadow walked into the shadows disappearing. The rest of the team followed suit disappearing through the Zeta beams.

* * *

_Watchtower_

_Same time_

**_Recognizing Aqualad B zero two _**

**_Robin B zero one_**

**_Kid Flash B zero three_**

**_Artemis B zero seven_**

**_Red Arrow B zero six_**

**_ B zero five_**

**_Superboy B zero four _**

**_Superman zero one_**

**_Batman zero two_**

Shadow was waiting by the zeta tubes when they arrived. The leaguers had been staring at the new girl who had just appeared out of the shadows like Batman sometimes did. Shadow Death remained unfazed by the stares and dutifully waited by the zeta tubes for her mentor and team. Batman lead the way after emerging from the zeta beams. The team was lead to a large open room with a table in the middle.

What caught Shadows eye was the holographic screen above the table and a yellow skinned monster. She assumed this was Etrigan. Etrigan had been talking with Wonder Woman and Hawkwoman, but he stopped and started sniffing the air as Shadow stepped in the room last. Etrigan walked up to Shadow and started sniffing her. Vanna growled at the demon. Etrigan took a step back.

The Justice League and their protégés didn't breathe as they watched the two interact. Etrigan suddenly stopped sniffing and stood back from the scowling Vanna who had her arms crossed. The shadows around her seemed to be pulsing.

"So?" Superman asked.

"She should be dead. She has a black soul similar to one, but no she is not a demon." Etrigan confirmed.

Shadow scowled at the Justice League. Under her breath she muttered

"Superstitious fools. Just like the others." Shadow spoke up after that.

"So let me guess you want the speech too," Vanna sighed and started.

"I am the girl who can see ghosts, raise the dead, talk with the deceased, become the shadows, I create fear in every heart I touch, I am the never dying girl who knows everything about death." Vanna sighed again.

"So you are of Earth not of alien origin?" Wonder Woman asked. Vanna nodded her head.

"Can I leave now?" She asked. Batman shook his head. Shadow raised a hidden eye brow.

"Shadow take off the mask." Batman told her. Shadow and Batman had a silent conversation with there eyes. In the end she sighed and waved her hand past her face. The mask dispersed and ran to her hair shading the tips an almost unnoticeable purple. Vanna sighed and started talking.

"My name is Vanna Sonsini. I was born in the 18th century, and came back from the dead with my powers." Shadow made the purple in her hair become her strange mask again covering her dirt brown eyes.

"Does anyone need to confirm anything else about me? Or need anything from me? If so slip a note under my door at ." Shadow walked into a dark corner leaving.

"She really abuses those powers huh." Flash stated. Batman smacked Flash upside the head. Robin left following his sister.

_**Recognized Robin B zero one**_

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoy it! I have many other stories I am working on so i'm doing a poll on my page. The poll is- **

_** I continue writing this.**_

_** I put this story on pause.**_

_** I stop this story all together.**_

**If you guys could vote in anyway possible that would be amazing! Reviewing, PMing me, or going to the poll. Thanks!  
Follow me on Twitter at Writer4evermore_  
_**


End file.
